


Don't feed the little lizard (囧丹 《不要投喂小蜥蜴》高魔西幻au)

by AliceandHatter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But he is a dragon tho, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, High Fantasy AU, I'll Explain Later, It's English and Chinese at the same time I'm too tired to make two version, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Targaryens are Not dragonlords here, They have a different relationship with the dragons, Tywin is a good guy here, like literally - Freeform, writer is not a native English speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: Dany met a new friend in the woods when she was little.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Don't feed the little lizard (囧丹 《不要投喂小蜥蜴》高魔西幻au)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to me by my friend 林霖 and stuck in my head for months. It’s also a gift for her. It's a high fantasy fairytale element au so it will probably have a lot of magic. It has stuff simillar with ASOIAF universe but still a lot different I'll change a lot of things so don't feel weird. It's both English and Chinese versions. I'm not a native English speaker so there might be a lot of mistakes in the English one so pls be gentle.

  
**第一章 Lizard in the stone**

**Ch1 Lizard in the stone ***  
  
雪花降落在丹妮莉丝的头发间，她的小鼻头被冻得红彤彤的，眼睛仍然泛着泪花，她伸出哆 哆嗦嗦的手去擦干它们，可更多的眼泪却流了下来。

Snow fell on Daenerys’s hair. Her little nose was red because of the cold, her eyes were still teary, she held out her trembling hand to wipe them, but more tears fell down.   
  
“伊丽！！”“姬琪！”“托蒙德！” 

“Irri ! ! Jhiqui! Tormund! ”   
  
她叫着她的朋友们，可没有一个人回应，半人马们都待在窝里，巨人们也冬眠了，冷风吹的 光秃秃的树枝沙沙作响，她不应该在冬天时一个人跑到森林里来的，她跑的太快了，以至于 从她的小银马上直直摔了下来，受惊的小马在之后不见了踪影，她试着想找回她可却迷了路， 远处传来不知名的动物的吼叫，随着天色越来越暗，她觉得害怕极了。 

She called to her friends, but no one answered, the centaurs were in their nests, the giants were hibernating, bare branches rustling in the cold wind, she shouldn’t have gone into the forest alone in the winter, she ran too fast, too fast that she fell straight off her little silver horse, the frightened pony then disappeared into the woods, she tried to find her, but she lost her way. In the distance came the roar of an unknown animal, as it grew darker and darker, she began to feel very scared.   
  
丹妮一步一步走着，觉得自己的双腿越来越沉，她又跑又走地在这里兜了太久的圈子，大声 的哭喊也用尽了她的力气，最终，她自己实在是走不动了，找到前面一棵枯树靠着坐到了地 上，下面的雪被落叶铺满，正好足够柔软也不会太冷，丹妮长长地呼出一口气，在寒冷的空 气中冒着白烟。 

Dany walked step by step, feeling her legs getting heavier and heavier. She ran and walked in circles for so long, crying and shouting also wasted all her strength. Finally, she felt she couldn’t walk anymore, she found a dead tree in front and sat down on the ground. The snow covered with fallen leaves was just soft enough not to be too cold. Dany breathed, let out a thread of white smoke in the air.   
  
她从兜里小心地掏出她的大哥哥送给她的母亲的龙头戒指，细细地端详着它。 

She carefully took out her mother’s dragon head ring that her big brother had given her, studying it.   
  
这里原本不是这样的，她记得春夏的时候，这里到处都是漂亮奇妙的花花草草，小妖精和动 物们吵吵闹闹的声音，她和雷妮丝还有弥桑黛总是偷跑来这里玩耍，在小河里游泳，摘樱桃 树上的果子吃，韦赛里斯总是会去告她们的状，伊莉亚夫人和巴利斯坦爵士就会担心地过来 叫她们回去，修女会惩罚她们禁足一周，不过她的大哥哥雷加总会帮她们解围，有的时候， 他也会来这里，在柠檬树下给他们讲各种各样的故事，那些简单而快乐的日子，他们再也不 会回来了。 

This place wasn’t always like this, she remembered the Spring and Summer, when the place was full of beautiful flowers and plants and noises of goblins and elves and wonderful animals, she, Rhaenys and Missandei would always sneak out here to play, swimming in the river, picking cherries from the trees, Viserys would always tell on them, then Lady Elia and Ser Barristan would come and call them back, and the Septa would punish them by grounding them for a week, but her older brother, Rhaegar, would always came to their rescue, sometimes he would come to the woods too and tell them all kinds of stories under the lemon tree, those simple and happy days, they would never come back.   
  
一滴眼泪滴到了地上，消失在了一片白雪中。 

A tear fell to the ground, disappeared into the snow.   
  
_“不要哭了，你是个坦格利安，坦格利安才不会这么娇气。”_ 她记得韦赛里斯曾经在她难过时 有些凶巴巴地这么说她，他总是那么刻薄和古板，但丹妮知道他是出于好意，她是她的二哥， 她像爱她的其他家人一样爱着他。 

_“Stop crying. You’re a Targaryen, Targaryen don’t cry that easily. ”_ she remembered Viserys told her that with a little gruff when she was upset. He was always so mean and prim, but Dany knew he meant well, he was her second brother, she loved him as much as the rest of her family.   
  
可他已经不在了，同样还有雷加，伊莉亚，雷妮丝，母亲和父亲。 

But he was gone now, so were Rhaegar, Elia , Rhaenys, mother and father.   
  
而她，她只是一个小女孩，今天是她的第七个命名日，他们本该和她一起庆祝，她不是维斯 特洛未来的女王，不是继承人，只是丹妮，可是她的家人都死了，她唯一剩下的亲人只有她 一直在学城服侍不得离开的伊蒙叔叔，每次他送信给她，她都一字不落的认真读完，此刻她 好希望自己能飞起来，这样她就能去找到他，丹妮虽然没有读过太多的书，但她喜欢故事， 只要能见他一面，哪怕把学城的书都读完她也愿意，如果那里不收女学士，又也许她可以飞 去雷加和她所说的布拉佛斯，那里永远都是夏天，海水清澈，沙子像珍珠一样白亮，她可以 去那里做一个水手，任何事都要比现在快乐。 

And she, she’s just a little girl, today is her seventh nameday, they’re supposed to be celebrating with her, she’s not the future queen of Westeros, she’s not the heir, just Dany, but her families are dead, the only one left was her uncle Aemon, who was serving in the Citadel and can not leave for life, every time he sent her a letter, she would read it again and again, word for word. She truly wished she could fly now so she could find him, Dany didn’t read much, but she loved stories, she would have read all the books in Citadel if she could just see him for once, and if they don’t want girl maesters there, perhaps she could fly to Braavos which Rhaegar told her in his stories, it was said that it was always summer there, the water was clear, the sand was as white as pearls, and she could go there and be a sailor, anything could be happier than right now.   
  
然而，她不知道怎么做一个水手，就像她不知道该怎么做一个公主，一个坦格利安，她甚至 无法从这里走出去。 

But then, she didn’t know how to be a sailor, just as she did not know how to be a princess, a Targaryen, she could not even find a way to walk out of here.   
  
想到这儿，她又开始抽噎了起来。 

Thinking of that, she began to sob again.   
  
一切是怎么变成这样的？丹妮不知道，或者说，她一点也想不明白到底是为什么。 

How did it all come to this? Dany did not know, or could not understand the reason why.   
  
第一个走的是母亲，她在生下丹妮一年后就被一场奇怪的热病带走了，除了记忆中她吟唱的 悠扬的摇篮曲和她温暖的紫罗兰色眼睛之外，丹妮对她母亲的唯一留念只有她手中的戒指， 她想了解她胜过任何事物，伊莉亚说如果雷拉还活着，她一定会爱她。在她去世的那晚，红 堡的墙框框作响，那是父亲举剑挥打墙壁的声音，他深爱着她的母亲，伊莉亚悲伤地和她说 道。 

The first was her mother, who had passed away by a strange fever a year after giving birth to her. Except for the memory of her melodious lullaby and her warm violet eyes, Dany’s only memory of her mother was the ring right now in her hand. She wanted to know more about her than anything, Lady Elia said if Rhaella were alive, she would love her. On the night she died, the wall in Red Keep were slamming and banging, it was the sound of her father swinging his sword against the wall. He loved her mother deeply, Elia told her sadly.   
  
下一个是雷加，这次丹妮记得，银王子，人们这样叫他，他们说他俊美温和，文武双全，他 总是去跳蚤窝给百姓分粮食，医治老弱病残，他们说他就像她的母亲一样善良正直，他会成 为一个伟大的国王，不过在丹妮心中，雷加不只是如此，他不仅是一个好王子，更是那个会 笑着摸着她的脑袋，教她骑马，给她和雷妮丝弹竖琴唱歌的温柔大哥哥，她全心全意地爱着 他，一年前的秋天，雷加出去打猎，戴恩爵士说那天她的哥哥听到洞穴里有人求救，便着魔 般义无反顾地冲了进去，等他们追上他时，他早已奄奄一息地倒在血泊之中，胸前盔甲上的 红宝石碎成了万千碎片，那是丹妮第一次参加葬礼，她一遍遍地唤着她的哥哥，可他再也没 有醒来，伊莉亚哭干了眼泪，父亲自那以后再也没出过他的寝宫。 

The next one was Rhaegar, and this time she remembered, the silver prince, as they called him, they said he was handsome and gentle, a genius with both pen and sword, he always went to the flea bottom to feed the poor and cure the sick and the weak. They said he was as kind and just as her mother, they said he would become a great king, but for her, Rhaegar was more than that. He was not just a good prince, but the kind older brother who would smile and stroke her head, teach her to ride a horse, play the harp and sing for her and Rhaenys, she loved him with all her heart. A year ago in the autumn, Rhaegar went hunting, Ser Dayne said that day her brother heard a cry for help in the cave, and went straight in without even looking back, when they caught up with him, he was already dying in a pool of blood, the rubies on his chest armor had shattered into a thousand pieces. It was Dany’s first attend to a funeral, she called her brother over and over again, but he never woke up, Elia wept her tears dry, and father hasn’t left his chambers ever since.   
  
接着，那场大火便发生了。 

Then, came the fire.   
  
在失去了妻子和儿子后，父亲变了，那个神采奕奕，会把她抱到肩上绕着花园转圈的男人消 失了，他变得越来越易怒和沉默，声称母亲和哥哥是遭到了他人的谋害，开始沉迷于复仇， 钻研野火，他让丹妮感到害怕，人们说他因悲痛而失去了理智，陷入了疯狂，丹妮只记得那 天他把他们都召集到了龙穴，说他要锻造弑神的武器，眼中的狂热让她浑身发冷，之后发生了什么她记不清了，她只知道等她醒来时赶过来的巴利斯坦爵士已经带人救下了她，龙穴早 已化为了一片灰烬，老骑士说父亲点燃了野火，他，伊莉亚，雷妮丝，亚瑟·戴恩爵士还有韦 赛里斯都在那爆炸中丧生，只有她活了下来。 

After the loss of his wife and son, father changed, the beaming man who would carry her around the garden on his shoulders disappeared, he became increasingly irritable and silent, claiming that her mother and brother had been murdered, obsessed with revenge and start to studied wildfire. He frightened Dany, people said he went mad, lost his mind in grief. Dany only remembers the day he summoned them all to the Dragonpit, and said he would forge a god-killing weapon, the fever in his eyes chilled her to the bones, she couldn’t remember exactly what happened after that. She only knew when she awoke, Ser Barristan had already saved her, the Dragonpit had turned to ashes. The old knight said that his father had lit the wildfire, and that he, Elia, Rhaenys, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Viserys had all been killed in the explosion, only she had survived.   
  
就这样，她成了最后的一个坦格利安后裔，泰温叔叔，他父亲的首相成为了她的监护人和摄 政王，发誓保卫王室并把他好友的女儿抚养长大，扶上王位，成为铁王座的继承人和七大王 国未来的女王，普兰尼托斯的保护者以及。。。龙族的服侍者。 

And just like that, she became the last Targaryen descendant, uncle Tywin, his father’s hand became her guardian and regent, vowing to defend the royal family and raise his best friend’s daughter to the throne, become heir to the Iron Throne, future queen of the seven kingdoms, protector of Planetos and……servant of the Dragons.   
  
龙族的服侍者。。。 

Servant of the Dragons.....   
  
龙族，丹妮的大拇指摩擦着戒指上的龙头，在她更小的时候，老奶妈指着天上的第二个月亮， 黑色的那个，告诉她龙来自一个叫亚夏的阴影星球，他们强大好战，生性嗜血无情，他们的 首领龙王是九大星球的主宰，有着至高的魔法，几千年前，他们像燃烧的彗星一般降临了他 们的星球普兰尼托斯，试图征服这里，厄索斯很快就沦陷了，为了抵抗龙族，维斯特洛最后 的英雄，人族的亚梭尔·亚亥和她的妻子，来自瓦雷利亚精灵族的妮莎·妮莎统一了七大王国 来率领各族和他们作战，可最后他们终究不敌强大的巨龙，为了阻止生灵涂炭，亚梭尔·亚亥 和妮莎·妮莎臣服了，龙族要求他们世代都要作为他们的仆从服侍他们，作为交换，他们会让他们成为维斯特洛统治者的，许诺为他们提供庇佑并熔铸了铁王座作为和平的礼物，亚梭 尔和妮莎同意了他们的条件，选择了坦格利安作为他们姓氏，这也就是他们家族的由来，对 于许多人来说，龙象征着无上的力量，他们就是神，比起崇拜来说更被人们所恐惧。 

Dragons, Dany’s thumb rubbed against the head on her ring, when she was younger, an old maid pointed to the second moon in the sky, the black one, and told her that the dragons came from a shadow planet called Asshai. They were born strong and bellicose, heartless and bloodthirsty. Their leader, the Dragon King, were the lord and protector of the nine planets and realms, he was the most powerful of them all, possessed supreme magic. Thousands of years ago, they came down their planet Planetos like burning comets, trying to conquer it. Essos soon fell, to protect all races, Westeros’s last hero, Azor and his wife, Nyssa of Valyrian elves, unified the seven kingdoms to fight them, but in the end they were no match to the mighty powerful dragons, in order to prevent the destruction of all lives, Azor and Nessa surrendered, dragons demanded that they serve them for generations as their servants, in exchange for them to become the rulers of Westeros, promising their protection and forge the Iron Throne as a gift of peace. Azor and Nessa agreed to their terms and chose Targaryen as their House‘s name, that’s how their family came to be. For many, dragons are symbols of power, they are gods, more feared than worshipped.   
  
而坦格利安作为和龙族关系最近的家族，被认为是神和人之间的桥梁和护盾，保护着维斯特 洛免于怒火。 

The Targaryens, as the closest house to the dragons, were seen as the bridge and shield between gods and men, protecting Westeros from the wrath.   
  
不过，但即便如此，几乎没有有什么人真正见过他们，他们大多数在九界游历，很少来到偏 远的普兰尼托斯，就连学城对他们的记载也少之又少，他们甚至不知道大多数龙王的名字， 据说，就连他们的名字都蕴含着力量，伊蒙学士是唯一见过他们还活着的人，丹妮也在回信 中表达过她的好奇，但她的曾叔叔从未提过他们的任何事情。 

But even so, very few people have actually seen them, most of them have traveled in the other nine realms, rarely to the remote Planetos, even the citadel has little record of them, they didn’t even know the names of most of the Dragon Kings, it was said that even their names held power, Maester Aemon was the only one who had seen them alive, Dany had written back letters to express her curiosity, but her great great uncle never mentioned anything about them.   
  
如果龙真有大家说的那样强大，他们可以把她的家人们带回来吗？ 

If dragons are really as powerful as everyone says, can they bring her family back?   
  
人们认为他们受到了神的祝福， _但坦格利安既不听命于神也不听命于人，_ 有些人曾低语道，他们同样觉得他们受到了诅咒。 

People think they are blessed by God. _But Targaryens anwers to neither gods nor men_ , some whispered, at the same time they also think they are cursed.  
  
也许他们确实受到了诅咒，丹妮想到，又或者只是她，这就是为什么她还活着，丹妮不想做 什么女王，不想要任何那些她连背起来都要打磕巴的头衔，她只想回到那个夏天，回到那棵 柠檬树下，所以当他们准备在今天宣布她的继承人身份，为她加冕时，她觉得害怕极了，于 是她骑上小银跑进了林子，回到了她最熟悉的地方，之后。。。。之后事情就变成了这样。 

Maybe they are cursed, Dany thought, or maybe it’s just her, that’s why she’s still alive, Dany doesn’t want to be queen, doesn’t want any of those titles that she can’t even speak them out without stutter, she just wants to go back to that summer. Back under the lemon tree, so when they were about to crown her as heir today, she was terrified. Out of panic, she rode Silver into the woods, back to the place she knew best, and then. . . And then things just became like this.   
  
想着想着，丹妮的眼皮开始沉重了起来，她觉得累了，冷风呼呼的声音只让她觉得昏昏欲睡。

Wondering and thinking, Dany’s eyelids began to swell, she began to feel tired, the cold breath only made her feel drowsy.   
  
如果她就这么睡着了，会像她的大哥哥那样再也醒不过来吗？ 

If she falls asleep like that, will she never wake up like her big brother? 

如果她再也醒不过来了，是不是就能见到他了呢？如果她再也醒不过来了，会有人想她么？

If she never wakes up, will she see him again? If she never wakes up, will anyone miss her?   
  
弥桑黛会的，巴利斯坦爵士会的，还有伊丽，姬琪和托蒙德，也许还有泰温叔叔，她心里的 一个声音告诉她。 

Missandei will, Ser Barristan will, and so will Irri, Jhiqui, and Tormund, and perhaps Uncle Tywin, a voice from her heart told her.   
  
一只乌鸦落在了她旁边的枝头上，好奇地盯着她。 

A crow landed on a branch beside her, stared at her curiously.   
  
“玉米！玉米！玉米！”它叫道。 

“Corn! Corn! Corn! ” He shouted.   
  
“我没有玉米。” _我一无所有_ ，丹妮轻轻地对它说道，她现在没有心情去理睬它。 

“I don’t have corn. ” _I have nothing._ Dany said softly, she was in no mood to answer it.   
  
“女王！女王！女王！” 

“Queen! Queen! Queen! ”   
  
“我也不是女王，我就要死了。”她说道，越想越难过，乌鸦的声音很吵，这让她有些心烦。  
“I’m not a queen, either, I’m going to die, ” she said, growing sadder as she thought about it. The noise of the crow was so loud, she was a little annoyed by it.   
  
“龙！龙！龙！” 

“Dragon! Dragon! Dragon! ”   
  
“我更不认识什么龙，让我一个人——“话还没说完，乌鸦发出怪叫，拍着翅膀向丹妮扑去， 她吓得大叫一声，手一抖，戒指掉到了地上，她还没来得及捡回来，乌鸦就叼起戒指朝林子 深处飞去了。 

“I don’t know any dragons. Leave me a——. ” Before the words were over, the crow let out a strange scream, flapped its wings at Dany. She let out a cry of terror, with a shake of her hand, the ring fell to the ground. Before she could pick it up, the crow took it and flew off into the woods.   
  
不！这是她还剩下的她家人的东西了，它不能把这个也抢走！ 

No! It’s what’s left of her family. It can’t take that away from her too!   
  
“嘿！把它还回来！你这个坏鸟！” 

“Hey! Give it back, you bad bird! ”   
  
丹妮一边叫道，一边吃力地站起来向前追去，乌鸦飞的很快，不一会儿她就觉得上气不接下 气了，周围的枝条划破了她的裙子，她编好的头发也散乱了开来，但她没时间去管这些，最  
终这个坏家伙停在了前面的小坡上，她牟足了劲，一步冲上去，却不想扑了个空，身体控制 不住地顺着有些陡峭的下坡滚了下去，她连忙伸出手刹住自己，可又被地上锋利的碎石块割 破了手，丹妮吃痛地叫出声，血顺着伤口流了下来。

Dany shouted as she struggled to her feet and ran after it. The crow flew so fast that she soon felt out of breath. Branches around her cut her dress and her braided hair fell loose, but she didn’t have time to do anything about it, eventually the bad fellow stopped at the front of the hill, she made a great effort to get up there and rushed towards it, but it flew away like a flash, she roll down the somewhat steep slope, in panic put her hand to stop the rolling, but was cut by the sharp gravel on the ground. Dany cried out in pain, the blood ran down the wound.   
  
好极了，这就是她的运气。 

Great. That’s her luck.   
  
她有些困难地爬起来，拍了拍身上的雪和泥土，抬起头看向四周，发现身处一个坑洞一样的 地方，就像陨石砸过地表后留下的痕迹，但是应该已经过了许多许多年了，因为这里也长满 了枯草和光秃秃的矮灌木，在她的前方是一座有些奇怪的小山丘，上面被积雪掩盖，底下应 该是一块巨大的岩石，丹妮之前从没来过这个地方。 

She picked herself up with some difficulty, patted herself on the snow and dirt, looked up and saw that she was in something like a crater that a meteorite striking the earth had left, but it must have been many, many years ago since it was full of dry trees and bushes too, in front of her was a strange little hill, covered with snow, under which was supposed to be a huge rock, a place Dany had never been before.   
  
她的戒指正好被挂在了一根从小山丘里长出的枝条上。 

Her ring was hanging on a branch that had grown out of the small hill.   
  
感谢龙神，丹妮松了一口气。 

Thank the dragons, Dany breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
如果她能爬上去，就可以取回它，她原来经常和雷妮丝一起爬树，这应该不难做到。 

If she can get up there, she can get it back. She used to climb trees with Rhaenys. That shouldn’t be too hard.   
  
丹妮上前开始攀爬，一点一点试探着寻找稍微平坦的地方，小心地踩上去，不到一会儿，她 就到了丘顶，母亲的戒指近在咫尺，她伸出她受伤的右手，抓住了它。 

Dany stepped forward and began to climb, bit by bit trying to find some small flat places, stepping carefully, in a few moments she was at the top of the hill, her mother’s ring was within her reach, and she held out her injured right hand and grabbed it.   
  
她的血滴在了雪中，融到了底下的岩石里。 

Her blood dripped into the snow, seeped into the rocks below.   
  
丹妮从小丘上跳下，正打算爬出浅坑，她刚转身——

咚，咚，咚，咚

四周突然传来一阵阵猛烈地撞击声，直直地向她打来，周围开始地动山摇，她感到害怕地开始往外跑，却听到身后发出崩裂般地巨响，她转头一看，发现撞击声冲向了那座小山丘，下面的岩石开始破裂，落下，连带着的震动使 她跟着跌坐了下来，她尝试站起却又被震得摔倒下去，她被吓得不知所措，只能闭上眼睛捂 住耳朵，靠在地上等着这一切过去。 

After she put the ring back into pocket, Dany jumped down from the hill and was about to climb out of the shallow pit. She turned around and——

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud.

Suddenly there were loud whomp sound coming from miles before, straight towards her, fear rose inside her and she started to run to get out of the pit but was distracted by a strong crash sound behind, she turned her head saw that the crash was rushing toward the hill, the rocks below began to crack and fall, the earth trembled, the shock wave that followed it made her fall to the ground, she tried to get up but was knocked down again. She was so frightened, she can only close her eyes and cover her ears, lay on the ground waiting for it to pass.   
  
终于，当地震慢慢停下时，丹妮睁开眼睛，发现面前的小山已经碎的不成样子，除此之外， 一切好像和之前没什么不同。 

Finally, when the quake slowed to a halt, Dany opened her eyes and saw that the hill in front of her was shattered into pieces. Other than that, nothing seemed different.   
  
她不确定的正准备站起来，可还没等她反应过来，却被一个黑影扑倒了。 

Just when she was about to stand up, she was thrown to the ground by a dark figure.   
  
“啊！放开我！”她开始挣扎起来，不知道眼前的是什么东西，她把双手抵在胸前，透着衣服， 丹妮能感到它的爪子很锋利，一开始它抓她抓地厉害，恍惚中她看到它的尖牙闪着光，她害 怕地想着会不会是什么狼或者山妖想要吃掉她，但奇怪地是对方却迟迟没有下口，随着丹妮 的拳打脚踢，它慢慢停了下来，她好像打中了它的肚子，那个东西发出一声野兽般的叫声， 便跳了开了。 

“Ah! Let me go! ” She began to struggle. She held her hands above her chest, didn’t know what it was in front of her. Dany could feel its claws were sharp. At first it clawed her very hard. In a daze she saw the gleam of its fangs. She wondered fearfully if it’s a wolf or a troll that were trying to eat her, but strange things was after a long time of struggle the other still didn’t bite her. As Dany punched and kicked, it slowly stopped. It seemed that she had hit it in the stomach, the thing let out an animal cry and jumped away.   
  
丹妮坐起身，看到的景象使她的眉毛因困惑而皱了起来。 

Dany sat up, the sight made her brows frowned in confusion.   
  
这是一个。。。。。一只蜥蜴？！ 

It’s a..... A lizard ?!  
  
它和她见过的其他蜥蜴有些不同，首先它比一般的蜥蜴要大一些，像一只中型犬的大小，它 通体漆黑，身上有着像树枝一般纹路的灰色花纹，头上有小小的角，它的四肢和背还有鳃上 都有着鳍和小小的尖刺，尾端渐变成银色，最引人注意的是它的那双眼睛，好像亮晶晶的灰 玛瑙，她向来就喜爱这些爬行类的小动物，在她更小的时候，她还喜欢把它们想象成龙，不 论怎么说，它-他（她想他应该是雄性）是丹妮见过的最酷的蜥蜴了。 

It was different from other lizards she had seen. First it was larger than most, like the size of a medium sized dog. It’s scales were pitch black, with a little twig like gray pattern. It had a pair of small horns on its head, also fins and little spikes on its limbs, back and gills, the end of them slowly turned into silver color. The most noticeable is its eyes, like shiny gray agates, she had always loved lizards, when she was younger, she also liked to think of them as dragons. In any case, it-he (she thought he was male) was the coolest lizard Dany had ever seen.   
  
他真漂亮。 

He’s so beautiful.   
  
由于刚刚她的反击，他有些狼狈地卧坐在地上，悻悻地发出咕咕声，显得十分委屈，丹妮这 才发现他的手臂上有两条长长的暗红色疤痕，他原先受过伤。 

Because of her resist which hit him unexpectedly, he was lying on the floor a little discomfited, purring resentfully, looked quite pitiful. Dany noticed two long dark red scars on his arms, he had been injured before.  
  
“抱歉。。。”她说道，觉得有些不好意思，“我不是有意的，你刚刚吓到我了。” 

“Sorry... ” she said, feeling a little apologetic. “I didn’t mean to hit you. You scared me. ”   
  
丹妮站起身，想靠得更近一点，可这个小家伙似乎还是在生她的气，一边向后退一边发出小小的吼声警告她， _脾气可真坏_ ，她想道。 

Dany stood up and tried to get closer, but the little fellow still seemed to be angry with her, gave her a little bellow as warning as he backed away. _Quite a bad temper_ , she thought.   
  
“好吧，好吧，我不过来了，我不会伤害你的，”她说道，后退了一步，开始觉得好奇了起来， “你是从那块石头里来的吗？” 

“All right, all right, I’ll stop coming, I’m not going to hurt you, ” she said, taking a step back, beginning to wonder. “Are you from that stone? ”   
  
他仍旧保持着凶巴巴的状态，但是歪起了脑袋，似乎很是困惑，正当丹妮打算再问的时候， 一阵咕噜声从他的肚子里传了出来，他的尾巴瞬间耷拉了下去，显得十分尴尬，惹的丹妮笑 了起来。 

He was still in a fierce state, but his head was cocked up in a sort of perplexity, just as Dany was about to ask again, a rumble sound came from his stomach. His tail hung down in a moment of embarrassment, Dany can’t help but chuckle.   
  
“没事的，我饿的时候肚子也会叫的，”她一边说，一边转动眼珠，在兜里寻索，“给你，”她 说道，掏出了她今天早上从厨房偷来的包好的蜂蜜棒，如今已经有些冻住，并且由于她之前 的翻滚都碎成了块，她爱蜂蜜棒，自从一位泰洛西的厨子来到他们城堡后，她几乎就离不开它了，“这是我仅剩的了。” 

“It’s all right, my stomach growls too when I’m hungry, ” she said, turning her eyes and searching in her pocket. “Here, ” she said, pulling out the wrapped honeyfingers she had stolen from the kitchen this morning, now frozen, since her previous tumbling had shattered into pieces. She loves honeyfigers, after a Tyroshi cook came to their castle, she could barely live without it. “This is all I have left. ”   
  
见对方迟疑的看着她，丹妮只好把其中一小块放进自己的嘴里，冻上的面饼嚼起来干干的， 但蜂蜜甜甜的味道让她在大冷天里舒服了许多，“看，它没有毒。”她说道，看到他还是没有 动弹，她叹了口气，把蜂蜜棒放到地上，后退了几步。 

Seeing him hesitated, Dany put a small piece into her mouth. The frozen dough was dry, but the sweet taste of honey made her feel better in the cold. “See, it’s not poisoned. ”   
she said, seeing that he still didn’t move, she sighed, put the sweet on the ground and took a few steps back.   
  
终于，小蜥蜴放下了警惕，爬上前来，闻了闻食物，它的尾巴竖了起来，张开嘴，一阵微弱 的小火苗从他的嘴里冒了出来，融化了面饼。 

Finally, the little lizard let down his guard and climbed up to smell the food. His tail stood up and opened his mouth. A small flame came out of his mouth and heat up the frozen dough.   
  
“wow！”丹妮睁大了眼睛，“你是个火蜥蜴！我就知道你有魔法！”她看着他快速地消灭了蜂 蜜棒，嘴角忍不住向上勾起，小家伙抬起脑袋，细细地打量着她，似乎没再那么怀疑了，她 不禁胆大起来，她向前走去，蹲下来伸出手，对方一开始发出咕噜声，有些抗拒，但渐渐地 让她靠近了，他的脖子摸起来暖呼呼的，这让丹妮感到一种纯粹而简单的快乐。 

“Wow! ” Dany’s eyes widened. “You are a fire lizard! I knew you have magic! ” She watched as he quickly finished those honeyfingers, corner of her mouth began to rise. The little one lifted his head and looked at her carefully. He didn’t seem so suspicious any more. She could not help but started to be bold, went forward and crouched down to held out her hand. He hissed a little at first, but gradually let her drew closer. His neck felt so warm comfortable, which brought a pure, simple joy to Dany.   
  
“为什么你会在石头里？你是从哪里来的？”她喃喃地问道，接着想起来她还没有好好地自我 介绍，“哦，顺便说一下，我叫丹妮莉丝，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，我的朋友都叫我丹妮。” 

“Why are you in the stone? Where did you come from? ” She murmured, then remembered that she had not properly introduced herself. “Oh, my name is Daenerys, by the way, Daenerys Targaryen. My friends call me Dany. ”   
  
“你的。。。名字是什么？”这是个傻傻的问题，她知道他可能无法答她，但不知道为什么，也 可能是她实在是太孤单了，她感觉和他有一种莫名的亲近感，她想了解他更多。 

“What’s...your name? ” It’s a silly question, she knew he might not be able to answer her, but for some reason, or maybe she was just so lonely, she felt a strange closeness to him. It almost like there’s a human soul living in him. She wanted to know more about him.   
  
他用那双仿佛会说话般灰亮亮的眼睛看着她，垂下脑袋，似乎在认真地思考，但接着他似乎 是没有找到答案，尾巴又耷拉了下来。 

He looked at her with his bright gray eyes which seem to be able to speak, his head drooping as if he were thinking the question seriously, but then he seemed didn’t found the answer. His tail dropped again  
  
“你没有名字？—。。。。”丹妮问道，但很快意识到他是什么意思，“。。。。你不记得了。。。” 

“You don’t have a name? ... ” Dany asked, but quickly realized what he really meant. “... You don’t remember... ”   
  
他抬起头，悲伤出现在了他的眼睛中，这让丹妮也难过了起来。 

He looked up and there was sadness in his eyes, which made Dany sad too.   
  
“Well。。。。我有时候也会忘记我的名字，反正这只是一个词而已没那么重要，我相信你有一天会想起来的。”她说道，想让他开心起来，见他还是很沮丧，她开始努力地想着办法，接着，一个主意浮现了出来。

“嘿，为什么我们不现在给你想一个名字呢？”她对他说道，对方抬起了脑袋，来了兴趣。

“Well...Sometimes I forget my name too. It’s just a word it’s not that important anyway. I’m sure you will remember it someday.” She said, trying to cheer him up. Seeing him still upset, she searched in her mind, and then, an idea came to her. 

“Hey, why don’t we think of a name for you now?” She said to him. He finally lifted his head. seemed interested. 

她在她的脑中寻索，想找到一个合适的名字，一个简单又可爱的名字。

Searching in her head, she tried to find a suitable name, something simple and lovely.

她抬头看向天上的雪花。

She looked up to the snow falling from the sky.

“小雪？”她问道，回过头来。

“Snow?” She asked. Turned back to him.

他没有反应，显然觉得一般般。

He didn’t react. Obviously wasn’t impressed.

“好吧，给我点时间，让我想想别的。”她说道，她其实还挺喜欢这个名字的。

“Fine, give me a little more time. Let me think of something else.” She said. She actually kind of like that name.

她看着他的灰眼睛，想起了琼恩·艾林灰白的头发，她的好首相，他就像他那样聪明，接着又 想到了克林顿叔叔，她哥哥的侍从，永远是那么勇敢，他和威廉爵士总是喜欢叫她“小公主”， 他在雷加死后不久就得了灰鳞病去世了，丹妮想念他，他们两个都是好人。 

She looked into his gray eyes, thought of Lord Arryn’s gray hair, her good hand, who was just as smart as he was, and then of uncle Connington, her brother’s squire, always so brave, he and Ser Williem liked to call her “little princess ”. He died of Greyscale soon after Rhaegar’s death, she missed him. They were good people.   
  
“。。。 琼恩？”她对他说道，这也是一个好名字。

“ ... Jon？” She said to him. This is a good name too.

他动了动他的脑袋，但看上去仍然不太满意。

He moved his head a little, but still didn’t seem satisfied.

他们又试了几个，幽灵，伊蒙，戴伦，但他还是不太喜欢。

They tried a few more，Ghost，Aemon，Daeron，but he didn’t like them either.

“唔。。。。。。”丹妮摸了摸自己的下巴，这显然比她想起来要难多了，

“Hmmmmmm” Dany touched her chin, this is clearly harder than she thought.

“要不就。。。。。”她一边想一边念叨着，突然间，两个之前的词碰到了一块儿，形成了一个新的。

“How about……”She kept thinking while mumbling, suddenly, two previous ones came together, formed a new name.

“琼恩。。。。琼恩·雪诺，这怎么样？”

“Jon.....Jon Snow. How about that?”

小蜥蜴歪起身子，发出吼声，好像在重复着她说的名字，接着他翘起尾巴，让它在空中甩了 甩，他喜欢它，丹妮想到，咯咯地笑了起来。 

The little lizard growled a little, as if repeating the name she spoke of, then he cocked his tail and made it swing in the air. He liked it, Dany thought, giggled. 

_哈！我就知道你个贪心鬼想要两个名字。_

_Ha！I just knew you want two names._  
  
“所以。。。琼恩·雪诺，很高兴认识你，我真希望能把你介绍给我的其他朋友们，但他们现在都在睡 觉呢，而我。。。”说道这儿，她愣住了，接着叹了口气，“我也不知道怎么从这里走出去，我找不到回家的路，还弄丢了我的小银马。。。。”她觉得又沮丧了起来，接下来该怎么办呢？她很高兴她现在不是一个人了，但是她也为他担心，如果他肚子又饿了该怎么办呢？虽然她才刚刚认识他，但她觉得自己有责任照顾他。 

“So... Jon Snow, nice to meet you. ”She said friendly and formally,“I wish I could introduce you to my other friends, but they’re all asleep now, and I. . . ” She froze, then sighed. “I don’t know how to get out of here, I can’t find my way home, I’ve lost my silver horse... ” She felt dejected again. What to do next? She was glad she wasn’t alone now, but she was also worried about him. What if he was hungry again? Though she just met him, but she felt it’s her duty to take care of him.   
  
对方听了眨眨眼睛，好像又在想些什么，接着他凑上前闻了闻她，他的尾巴突然亮起了白光， 还没等她反应过来，他就一溜烟向她身后跑去了。 

The other one blinked and seemed to be thinking again. Then he leaned forward and sniffed at her. His tail suddenly lit up with a magical white light. Before she knew it, he ran passed her like a cloud of smoke.   
  
“等等！发生了什么？”丹妮起身追过去，对他的反应感到困惑，他爬得好快，有一瞬间她以 为他要把她一个人丢在这里，正当她快要追不上时，他停下来回过头朝她叫了一声。 

“Wait! What happened? ” Dany got up and ran after him, puzzled by his reaction, he climbed so fast that for a moment she thought he was going to leave her here alone, just as she was about to lose him, he stopped and called back to her.   
  
_跟上_ ，他好像在对她说，又继续向前跑去，丹妮松了口气，接着同他一起向前跑，他们爬上  
小山坡，穿过枯萎的矮灌木，不到一会儿，她就在林间看到一个熟悉的白色身影。 

_Keep up_. He seemed to be saying to her, and ran on. Dany breathed a sigh of relief, then kept running behind him, they went up the hill, through the withered undergrowth. In a little while, she saw a familiar white figure among the trees.   
  
_是小银！_ 丹妮意识到，她从未觉得看到她像现在这般让人感到欣喜，她看向琼恩，言语无法 表达她心里的感激。 

_It’s Silver!_ Dany realized, she had never felt so happy to see her. She looked at Jon. Words could not express her appreciation.   
  
“你真的好，好聪明！谢谢你，琼恩！我的小救星！”她太激动了，以至于蹲下来拥抱和亲吻 了他的犄角，使得后者一下子愣在了原地，尾巴不自觉地发出红光，丹妮向他微笑，转身向 小银走去，抚摸她银色的鬃毛，她可以回家了。 

“You’re so, so smart! Thank you, Jon. My little savior.” She was so excited, so much so that she crouched down to hug him and kiss his horns, leaving him frozen in place with a red glow in his tail. Dany smiled at him and turned to Silver, stroking her silvery mane, she could go home now.   
  
“你应该跟我一起回去，红堡有好多好多的好吃的，你肯定会喜欢的。“她一边安抚着小马一 边和他说道，“你一定要见见我的好朋友弥桑黛，她可了解魔法生物了，她还知道怎么和他 们说话，也许她可以告诉我——” 

“You should come home with me. There’s so much delicious food to eat in the Red Keep. You’ll love it. You must meet my best friend Missandei too, she knows all about magical creatures, she also knows how to speak to them, maybe she can tell me—— ”   
  
她转过头，发现他已经不见了。 

She turned around and found that he was gone.   
  
“琼恩？”她叫道，“琼恩·雪诺！”她又叫了一遍，但是林间只穿来空荡荡的回声，她在周围走动寻索，可还是没看到那个小小的黑色影子。 

“Jon? ” She called. “Jon Snow! ” She called again, but there was nothing but an empty echo between the trees. She walked around looking for him, but still did not see the little black shadow.   
  
这就好像他从来没有出现过一样，一切只是一场梦。 

It was as if he had never been there. It’s all a dream.   
  
丹妮低下头，觉得很是失落。

Dany looked down, feeling very lost.   
  
“公主殿下！”一个熟悉的声音从她身后传来，她回过头，认出了过来的人，泪水不禁流了下 来。 

“Princess! ” A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned her head and recognized the person coming, her tears could not help coming down.   
  
“巴利斯坦爵士！”她叫道，跑上前去，抱住了她的老骑士，忍不住在他的怀里大哭了起来。

“Ser Barristan! ” She called, running to hug her old knight, crying out loud in his arms.   
  
“我们找你找了好久，陛下，我们都好担心。”巴利斯坦爵士说道，轻轻拍了拍她的背。 

“We’ve been looking for you all day, your grace, we were all so worried.” said Ser Barristan, patting her on the back.   
  
“我知道，我知道，”丹妮抽泣着，“对不起，对不起，我只是真的觉得好害怕，我不会再这么 做了。” 

“I know, I know, ” Dany sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just felt so scared. I won’t do it again.”   
  
那天晚上，她终于回到了家，泰温叔叔显然很是生她的气，但他没有再责备她，她抱住他表 示自己的歉意，又去抱抱并安慰因她不见了而哭鼻子的弥桑黛，她还有这么多人关心她，她 不应该就这样跑开的。   
That night, she finally got home, uncle Tywin was obviously pretty unhappy, but he didn’t blame her. She hugged him to apologize, and then to hug and comfort Missandei, who was crying because she was missing. She has so many people who care about her. She shouldn’t have run off like that.   
  
回到自己房间，看向窗外，她又想起了那双漂亮的灰色眼睛，她认识的那个神奇的新朋友， 也许这一切只是她的幻想，但在内心深处，她知道并相信他是真的，琼恩是真的。 

Returning to her room, she looked out the window, her mind went back to those beautiful gray eyes again, her magical new friend. Maybe it was all in her head, but deep down, she knew and believed that he was real, that Jon was real.   
  
当她沉睡时，她做了个梦，她梦见巨龙从石中苏醒，发出怒吼。 

When she was asleep, she had a dream. She dreamed that a dragon woke up from the stone and roared.   
  
  
TBC


End file.
